


The life of an amazon queen

by AzureRegulus



Series: A life without the holy grail [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: Two years passed after a great holy grail war...Amidst that war, the Rider of Red not only met his childhood hero and her future husband, but a woman he had history with.A queen, fierce, strong. A warrior and one he fell for the instant he laid eyes on her.A woman that was supposed to hate him...Yet enjoyed brushing her hand over his soft, green hair as he slept on her belly in their shared bed...
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Penthesilea | Berserker
Series: A life without the holy grail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019353
Kudos: 3





	The life of an amazon queen

Tossing the blanket to her side, Penthesilea took a deep breath.

Her limbs felt heavy. The night before had been a bit too much for the queen.

The Ouzo was not as much of a problem…

…neither what she did after she and her husband were drunk of alcohol and love…

…not as much as the man using her belly as a pillow with a loud snore.

Everything he wanted in his life was right in his arms, but that woman wanted to get up.

“Achi, let go…”.

“Hmm…ochi…(No)”.

Sighing at the morning ritual, Penthesilea rolled her eyes.

Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, not wishing to let go of the queen of the amazons. Much to her dislike because she wanted to get up, get a good stretch, a cup of coffee and maybe get something from the bakery.

Her half open eyes wandered to her stomach, wearing a lofty nightdress.

The sight of the man holding onto her, his lips curled up in the most innocent smile, spiked hair green as grass laying in every direction, was both amusing and frustrating.

“Achi, ela (come on). Siko (Get up).”, she ordered tiredly in greek. In retaliation the arms of the Rider held her small body tighter, allowing him to snuggle against her trained body. “Why do you want to get up, agapi (my love)? We returned home late and stayed up for so long. We might as well sleep in for a bit…”.

“You just want to snuggle…”.

“Maybe I do want to snuggle, Vasílissa mou (my queen)”, Achilles tiredly chuckled into her belly.

A tired smile spread on her lips with the pats on his neck.

“We are not Atalanta and Crio, agapi mou.”.

“Nope. They are behaving like an old couple trying too hard to be romantic.”.

…

“Achoo!”.

In the middle of making an omelet, Crio turned his head to the bathroom's cracked open door. “Geítses (Bless you)”, he shouted at the adorable, almost elf like sneeze of Atalanta.

“Efcharisto, agapi mou (Thank you, my love)”.

Back on the frying pan, Crio turned his head to the plates. “Oh, great. We are out of brea-“.

“I think I need to slap the brat over his head.”, Atalanta grumbled with the darkest look on her face as she got out, her athletic body only covered in a towel.

A look Crio translated as ‘somebody is going to die right now.’. That was the look she wore in the war much too often. But he wondered why she wanted to slap Achilles right now.

“…Why?”.

“I don’t know. I just…have the urge to slap him.”.

…

A small giggle escaped Penhtesilea’s lips when he began to shiver a bit. “That was a bad omen, Achilles. You might get a slap from one of them in a few days.”. “Sometimes I wish I had my invincibility back…”, Achilles lamented the loss of one of his strongest weapons.

Not that it would have protected him from Penthesilea’s overjoyed laughter at his fear of the huntress' slap. He felt as if she was the mother he never had instead of a sister. 

“Not that it would have helped either way! Crio was able to nearly break your nose even when you were a full Servant, right?”, Penthesilea gloated as his skin turned into a pale white. Comfortingly she pat his green hair. At even the simplest touch he began to relax. “Now, seriously, get up. We do not have any bread left and how are we going to have breakfast otherwise?”.

“Don’t we have anything in the fridge?”.

“Agapi, it is Saturday already.”.

“…Shit…We have to buy groceries, huh?”.

“Exactly. Now get off. I want to take a shower and then I’ll visit the bakery.”.

With much reluctance and heavy sigh, Achilles let go of his beloved queen. His hands twitched to grasp her waist again as she sat up, just got a sniff on her beautiful white hair. The warrior queen noticed swiftly from the corner of her eye and with impressive speed was pinning his hands to the mattress.

Crouching above him like a wild lion with an aggressive grin down at his half tired, half terrified gaze, Penthesilea licked her lips a bit...

...and gifted him the softest kiss she’d only give her chosen husband, making his tense body relax almost instantly.

“Give yourself a few more minutes, Achi. I will be back soon.”, she let go with a soft brush over his green hair.

And the second she was out of the room, he snatched the pillow, deeply inhaling the scent of her silver hair. A dumb grin plastered on his face, he snuggled with the pillow, enjoying his life.

Not even noticing Penthesilea lean against the doorframe with a look that didn’t know whether to find it cute or concerning.

Underneath the shower, the queen enjoyed the prattling rain on her skin.

‘Two months…’, she thought back.

Back to her summon.

Two months ago…

Her last holy grail war she would ever participate in.

The last time the queen was summoned as Servant to fight and cover herself in blood.

_Feeling her body manifest, Penthesilea clenched her hands to get a feel if it was under her control._

_Her mana stabilized._

_Blazing golden eyes opened, piercing the darkness around her._

_She was summoned in what seemed like a cathedral, herself standing underneath the rainbow colored light of the stained glass._

_Her attention wavered from the location, feeling someone lurk in the shadows. Years of being a warrior sharpened her instincts. With a swift turn of her head she gazed ahead…_

_…onto a man of a church, wearing a black suit, white spiked hair, wild in every direction it pleased._

_The smile he bore and his relaxed impression didn’t fit with the queen. She felt as if she was staring right into a snake hiding in the grass._

_Much less the woman at his side._

_Beautiful, her eyes a piercing gold that could make the darkness her subject. Long, silky black hair went down her back, her pointed ears sharp as knives. Her smile was much less relaxed and more that of a queen gazing at a pawn on a chessboard._

_Everything about them made Penthesilea raise her guard._

_“Are you the one who summoned me?”, Penthesilea asked gruffly and straight to point. Without having any fear of the amazonian queen, the man approached her. “That we have. My name is Shirou Kotomine. Welcome to Romania.",_ _he greeted the queen with a polite bow._

_"Queen Penthesilea."._

_The second her name wandered over his lips with a respectful tone, her hands curled to fists._

_“I did not give you permission to say my name. I would ask of you were you even got the knowledge it was I, but I can guess as much that this was a forced summon with a relic of mine, correct?”, Penthesilea guessed._

_Her hunch proved correct when she saw a piece of her scarlet waistcloth that brought fear into the souls of her enemies at the mere glimpse before she shredded them with her gauntlets._

_Shirou gave a nervous chuckle as she walked by, immediately faced with another question. “How did you know it was mine? Red is a color worn by kings of many countries.”. “W-Well…”, Shirou began, not really knowing how the respond to the thickheaded queen. Instead, the woman stepped forth. "_ _Our Rider had a hunch the moment he noticed the material.”, the black clad queen responded callously. Catching her attention, Penthesilea tilted her head, her silver hair falling to the side. “Oh? And who is that Rider of yours?”._

_The smile on the other’s face sent a chill down her spine._

_“Someone you know much too well…”._

_Everything in her body began to twist. Something inside her heart seemed to know already who it was._

_She could see him already in her mind, gazing down on her in shock._

_Outside he was._

_Unseen by his pale brown eyes, Penthesilea gnawed on her lips in frustration._

_Leaning against a tree, the Rider of Red whistled nonchalantly to himself, his green spiked hair like grass swaying in the warm breeze._

_Callous as she remembered…_

_Giving the black queen a clear look, a silent order, she prepared to restrain the Berserker._

_“So, your Rider is Achilles?”._

_His name was spoke devoid of feelings._

_There was no shred of humanity inside it._

_No rage._

_Shirou and his Servant were shocked to hear the dead tone of the Amazon queen that died by the Rider’s hand._

_Over at the tree, the Rider felt how the mana in the air changed. It was similar to the impending feeling of dread when a knife was ready to plunge into your back. The second he cracked his eyes open…_

_…his breathing stopped…_

_Pristine silver hair the color of the moon._

_A short body, delicate yet strong, bearing the signs of battles in the form of soft muscles on her stomach, yet not too much to taint her beauty._

_Eyes as harsh as the sun, burned themselves into his mind and soul. He felt as if every he was fish flapping on the ground._

_It was a dream come true to see her beauty again…and a living nightmare to be at the end of her glare…_

_“P-Pen-“._

_Without even letting him utter her name completely, the queen left to head inside the cathedral, yet with one question still unanswered. “So, he is the Rider and me the Berserker of Red. What about the others? Were they summoned already?”, she ignored the stuttering Rider shooting up from his seat. Waving his hand at Rider to stay on the spot, much to Achilles’ frustration, Shirou answered Penthesilea calmly, yet on guard, remembering her class. “Lancer, Caster and Saber have been summoned already. Assassin is the Servant at my side. We are only missing Archer.”. “I see. Who are they?”, she immediately asked the next question, not letting him breathe._

_“Karna and Shakespeare.”._

_“I see. A half god and the writer. And who is Archer going to be?”._

_“That we do not know.”, Assassin answered annoyed. As a queen to be the one being questioned by what she viewed as a barbarian struck like a knife being tiwsted. Wary of the Greek queen, she stepped between her and her master. “We met someone who could be Archer’s master just last night. A warrior with incredible magical prowess. He is of the same land as you two.”. “A greek?”, she whispered a bit surprised, yet not letting it show on her face. “What are you expecting? Another grecian Servant?”._

_Same as before, that overly innocent smile on Shirou’s face began to disgust her._

_“We expect someone. We have no relic for a surefire shot, so everything comes down to compatibility. Who knows. From his strength alone it could be Heracles, but when I spoke to him, he was an attentive listener and always on guard. Maybe Odysseus is more likely. But then again, any Servant is possible. We’ll have to see what kind of Archer he draws…”._

_“…Hmpf, if that is it, tell me when it is time to battle.”, she saw herself off, jumping with incredible strength over the cathedral and into the woods, the area of expertise of her sworn goddess._

_“Penthesilea…”._

_With a delighted smile, Semiramis glanced over her shoulder._

_Grasping his head, Achilles shook his head. “Why…of all people did it have to be you? Is this my punishment? Or is this a second chance?”, Assassin listened to his monologue. Her smile did not fade when she turned her attention to her master. “This is going to be an amusing war. Now…let us wait and see who this Crio is going to draw…”. “Yes. This war will be an interesting one…”, Shirou chuckled silently, feeling how the Rider behind them went into spirit form._

‘That was now nearly two months ago…and now…for so long I have been in a relationship with that very man…the man that cried for me when I was dead, jumping into a river to save my corpse…’, she giggled under the shower. ‘For some it might be foolish. But I am glad I am this foolish for once...’.

Out of the shower and dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt and a silver hoodie, she glanced inside the bedroom again at the sound of a soft snore. A small smile spread on her lips. “Geez, you are an overgrown child at times.”, she whispered to the sleeping Rider still clutching her pillow.

Outside with an umbrella to protect herself from the rain, Penthesilea still dwelled in memories. ‘Rain…It was raining that day as well…When we went on a full-frontal assault against the Blacks…’, she remembered.

The mad knight of the black faction, the Berserker of Black, had been too much for the queen. Gazing at the black blade held towards the moon, Penthesilea faced the sword with a proud grin as blood trickled from her forehead.

She would have faced her death with pride.

But the blade was blocked in the very last second.

Protected by the spear of the Rider with a grimace she only heard once from one of her scouts when he raged on the battlefield after the death of Patrocolus at the hands of Hector.

That look that was directed towards the black knight that slowly began to overpower him.

At least until someone other got his attention…

A girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

His attention diverted, listening to an unholy howl of a mad beast rushing for his prey, she found herself being lifted into his arms.

She expected the usual, overconfident, annoying grin.

But instead saw the eyes of a man bearing too many regrets, gazing at the woman of his life in his arms.

His eyes wet, dampening at the sight, Penthesilea shuddered when Achilles seemed ready to cry, turning his head away.

Too many memories had risen inside of his aching chest.

A small giggle escaped as she walked over the street the moment the traffic light turned green. ‘And that night you confessed everything. What you felt the moment we met, when I died, how you jumped into a river and even thought of me in your final moments…I did not expect to open my heart to your love, that it was true love even.’.

Inside the bakery, Penthesilea was greeted by the young clerk.

“6 fresh rolls, please.”, she ordered, gazing around as she waited.

By coincidence, her eyes locked with the green ones of a familiar woman, sipping on her cup of coffee.

“Pff! And the brat began hugging your pillow?”.

“The second I took a step out of our chambers.”, Penthesilea laughed with Atalanta. The huntress leaned against the backrest with a shake of her head. “I swear, he is nothing like his father.”. “You mean Peleus, correct?”, Penthesilea remembered.

Peleus was one of Atalanta’s comrades, Achilles’ father and the one who told the Rider about her impressive feats.

Softly nodding, Atalanta answered: “I did. We were good friends. Peleus was a respectful man, one of the few that supported my wish. And we had a good wrestling match back in the day.”. Fondly remembering the times on the Argo when they conversed as the gazed out into the sea.

But Penthesilea on the other hand began to sweat, turning her head away.

That earned her a piercing glare.

“…What?”.

“Well…Achilles told me something…”.

“Then don’t make a secret out of it. What is it? Did something happen to Peleus?”.

“Well…your bearhug was so strong, he complained about back problems ever since…”, Penthesilea let go of a nervous laugh.

In silent shame, her face red as the apples she shared with her husband, Atalanta gazed into her coffee. “R-Really?”. “Really. You were too strong for him. He told Achilles when he was a child that the battle was one-sided.”, Penthesilea told the harsh truth to the huntress. Her vision of it having been even was completely destroyed.

“No matter what happens, do not tell that to Crio!!!”.

The order came with a clear fear of her husband finding out. A playful look, Penthesilea spun around her coffee with her spoon at the huntress’ nervous fidgeting. “Oh? Do you wish for you husband to continue to see you as a delicate woman?”. “If he begins to fear me breaking his back at night, I can forget us snuggling. And yes, I’d rather be a delicate woman in his eyes, than a female bear!”, Atalanta begged as her fingers clenched the bridge of her nose.

Outside, the pair gazed tiredly as the rain turned into a storm.

“Perfect…it is storming again.”, Atalanta tiredly muttered, gazing at Penthesilea not able to stop smiling. “You at least seem happy.”. “This weather just reminded me of when Achi began crying and begging in front of my feet. He threw every pride he had out of the window.”, the queen giggled, more so when Atalanta began to smile. “Crio and I expected it to only be a matter of time and his courage to swallow his pride and fear.”, she remembered the times at the camp when she and Crio sighed in unison at the Rider unable to speak to the Berserker.

The second the storm lessened, with a small goodbye, the two women separated to their respective homes, both with their lovers waiting.

Gazing down at her left ring finger, Penthesilea giggled once more with a bit of annoyance.

_“Say, what if, out of the blue, Achilles proposed to you?”._

_“You mean marriage?”._

_“Exactly.”._

_“To be honest, I am waiting for that.”._

_“Hoh?”._

_“Look at you. You married your master after the great holy grail war. I have been together with Achilles for nearly two years and he is not getting a move on. If this keeps up, I will have to be the one proposing.”._

_“Hahaha! Penthesilea, dearest. Crio had drawn myself to him without a catalyst. That was pretty much a sign we were meant to be. Lady Artemis even confirmed it. Achilles had a lot to struggle with and I can imagine he loves his life with you just so much, that he is afraid of making a wrong step.”._

A small sigh came over her lips as she turned the key. ‘Fool. He could just go on. We have been together for so long, and the past is the past.’.

For just a split second, she saw herself in front of an alter. Lifted to the skies, she smiled down at the man of her life wearing his innocent smile again.

“Eimai spiti (I am home). Achi, are you awake?”, she shouted as she took her boots off.

There was no sound, no snoring, no shuffling.

Laying down the bread on the dinner table, she gazed inside the bedroom, only finding the empty, made bed.

Not even the shower was on.

“Agapi?”, she called out again, visibly annoyed with her hands on her hips.

And just at that second, a tall shadow appeared behind the door to the bathroom.

With a yelp, the queen found herself turned and held up in the arms of the Rider smiling up at her.

“Welcome home!”, he greeted her with that same innocent expression she left him alone with.

That pure smile that first seemed to bright for her, but she now understood more than ever.

Placing her tender lips on his forehead, enjoying the echo of his laughter…

…she smiled blissfully…

“I am home, my Amazonian king…”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. Penthesilea and Achilles.
> 
> Let me put this right out there: I really am not one for shipping.
> 
> I do like a good romance, if it makes sense. 
> 
> Though something like, for example, Gilgamesh and Artoria, a guy she wanted to see dead so badly in the fate route and in Zero for spitting on her ideal view of a king, or Achilles and Atalanta, just because of the fact that he is exactly the kind of guy she really didn't like in her former life as well as being the son of her comrade, not a fan of it. She could be his mother, literally. Had Peleus said the right things, then that might have happened and that alone makes my stomach twist. I am glad that they they added that bit in his material on FGO, that he views her as family.
> 
> Though from what I read, they seem to try and fix a bit about Apocrypha :/ Appearantly, Semiramis had pity with Atalanta and felt for her. If that was their vision for the novel and the show, then they failed on that part. 
> 
> As something platonic however, I adore it. They make a badass tag team. 
> 
> Achilles is that younger brother to her that only wants to see her happy and would protect her with his life. Finding a proper man for Atalanta is tough as the woman she is and if she allowed a man in her life, he would have to live with her preferences, which include bearing the same love for children in their heart as she does. 
> 
> I can see him always having an open ear when he is outside to find someone for her, that could open her secluded heart. I also see him go to her for advise a lot.
> 
> That and to those who read the Illiad know that Achilles' heart is taken completely by Penthesilea.
> 
> Penthesilea is actually a really impressive woman and warrior to have pressured Achilles so much and there are too many reasons why he fell for her. What I really, really disliked about Apocrypha is though she was one of the people that had the strongest impact on Achilles' journey to his death aside from Patrocolus, she was barely mentioned at all. Those who have Brochilles in FGO know that he would give his head if Penthesilea would be at peace and that if they have Atalanta there as well, that she stops Penthesilea, telling her Achilles doesn't mean anything bad by saying that she is beautiful.
> 
> Ah, I love this Berserker woman XD
> 
> A bit about how I view Penthesilea here. She is pretty much the same as the one we know and love. A Berserker and starting of with an intense dislike for our Rider. But in my case, she is a bit more like Atalanta Alter in FGO: She has her anger, but it is more focused and calm. 
> 
> She remembers what Achilles blurted out on a whim like the teenager he was in mind and that made her extremely sour at the beginning. But instead of raging around, I want to make her anger more focused, making him feel as if the claws of her gauntlets are digging into his back the entire time. But you'll see that once I get my Apocrypha remake going.
> 
> I will be diving deeper into their lives as it is right now. So, I hope you were able to enjoy it ;)


End file.
